Steam
by Torqueo
Summary: A story created by an idea from a wonderful piece of fanart from a friend on reddit. This is the first chapter.


~~~Chapter 1~~~

The ship surged through the sapphire blue waters, the sun reflecting off the waves like thousands of tiny crystals. I leaned on my forearms on the railing of the ship, the wind rushed across my face and made my hair tickle my forehead.

I had always enjoyed travelling by boat. The smell of the sea air, the sound of the waves, it was always so calming.

The wind picked up and spurred us further northward with more speed, taking me back to Arendelle.

My journey had been a long one, yet I hoped my alibi would hold out long enough.

Ever since Arendelle had cut trading with Weselton after the Duke' s villainous behaviour, no boats would be allowed to go to or come from Weselton. As a result of this, when I set out on my mission, I knew I had to get into Weselton a different way.

The bordering kingdom of Corona was the perfect, if not only, choice. Sail to Corona, cross the border into Weselton.

Therefore it was easy to tell Elsa I had a friend in Corona whom I wished to visit.

I didn't like lying to Elsa. It betrayed the trust she had put in me, but I knew punishment had to be dealt. I had not, to my knowledge, broken my creed, and no one knew I had committed the crime. I was in the clear.

Boots clunked on the deck boards behind me.

"Funny looking outfit you have there, friend."

I recognized the hint of accent. Southern Isles.

"Thank you." I responded. This was the first time in a long while that my white assassin robes attracted attention.

"Where did you get them?

"I made them. I travel often and these are custom made to protect me from the elements."

I heard the man stagger, then the sound of moving liquid in a glass bottle. He was drinking.

"So...what are you aiming to do once you reach Arendelle?"

Not too drunk yet. His words were still being enunciated well.

"Just returning from a visit to a friend's." I replied, not bothering to turn.

The man leaned against the railing beside me, mimicking my posture and gazing out to sea.

I looked from the corner of my eye. His auburn hair was pushed back by the wind, but I could tell it was combed regularly. A slight moustached goatee. Somewhat large stomach, vibrantly clean white suit, with a white overcoat laced with royal violets and golds. A diplomat.

"Aye, a beautiful country. I've only ever been once myself, for a vacation, uh..long before The Great Freeze, as a vacationer. Now I return with a great mission."

My interest was perked. Great Freeze, great mission.

"Oh?" I said, urging him to tell more.

"Mhm. Have your heard the accounts of The Great Freeze?"

"No." I lied, shaking my head.

The diplomat looked at me with surprise.

"You said you were returning?"

I nodded.

"Then how do you not know about the Freeze?"

"It was a rather long stay."

The diplomat turned back to the sea.

"Ah. I see. Well in short, the queen has magical powers of ice and snow."

I knew if I didn't react here it would seal any chance of knowing what he was going to Arendelle for. So I played the game.

I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"No!"

He nodded with an understanding smile.

"Yep. Powerful ones too. Nearly froze the whole kingdom! On the day of her coronation too no less! Her sister the princess, however, brought her back to reason. Unfortunately..."

He paused.

"Unfortunately Prince Hans was there for the coronation with a plan to...marry...into the throne, and...dispose...of any complications. He was thwarted of course! And has a just sentence in our prisons. But his actions cast a dirty light upon our kingdom, one I intend to clean."

He chose his words with semi-care. The alcohol was taking its toll. I'm sure he told me more than he had intended.

"I intend to ask for forgiveness from her majesty. I have a caravan of ships en route to Arendelle as we speak. In fact they should be there already. Thankfully she did not cut trade with us as she did with Weselton."

"Oh! That I did hear about." I said, looking to end the conversation.

"Ah, I would bet you would. Staying in Corona."

There was silence for a few minutes after that. Finally he turned to leave.

"Pleasure meeting you...uh...?"

"Lond."

"Lond? Odd name too. Though I suppose that it not my place to say. Pleasure meeting you Lond."

The diplomat walked away, staggering slightly, to the back of the ship.

At least the false name had worked.

Again words of wisdom from my sister_. Never use your real name if you ever have to leave the shadows little brother. The light is harsh, and unforgiving._

So the Southern Isles was trying to make amends with Arendelle.

I didn't like the sound of that. I've seen too many scenarios where it was simply a facade for a war. A lull into a false sense of security.

There was a flash in my peripheral vision. I looked toward the bow of the ship and saw a great mass of thunderclouds. I also noticed the winds had turned against us.

"Everyone to the below decks!" The captain shouted. "Rough seas ahead! Everyone to the below decks! Please return to your cabins!"


End file.
